


Mr. and Mrs. Thornton

by Tigergirl1223



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth's wedding night since we never really got to see them married.





	Mr. and Mrs. Thornton

Jack gently picked up his wife and carried her over the threshold to what was now their home, at least until they could build one on the land he had acquired for them. He gazed into her ocean blue eyes and kissed her on the cheek, “Welcome home Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton.”   
Chills ran down her spine as Jack set her down in front of the door. He shut it behind him and he walked back over to her, “Say it again. It has a nice ring to it.”  
Jack walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her forehead before he whispered in her ear, “Welcome home Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton.” Elizabeth took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her new Mountie husband. She ran her hands up and down his arms before Jack lifted up her face so he could look her in the eyes. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed long and hard before he leaned back and said, “You know, there’s one more thing we have to do in order to make this marriage official.”  
Elizabeth shivered in anticipation, but also out of nervousness, “I know,” she whispered softly.   
The newlyweds resumed their kiss, but Jack could feel the tension in Elizabeth’s body against him, “Just relax sweetheart. Everything will be alright.”   
“It’s just…I mean…it’s our first time and it’ll officially make us husband and wife. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you,” she admitted apprehensively.   
Jack rubbed her nose with his and he whispered, “You’ll never disappoint me, my sweet Elizabeth. You’re the one, the only one, for me.”   
Elizabeth sighed in relief and continued kissing her husband, more and more passion becoming apparent with each one. Jack carefully lifted her into his arms once again and carried her up to the bedroom before he set her down on the bed. Jack went over and closed their bedroom door before turning around, giving Elizabeth a seductive grin.   
“Jack,” she chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand.   
“I’m sure you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment,” he laughed lightly. She knew he would never show it, but she could feel the uneasiness between them.   
“Honey, I know we’re both nervous, so let’s start off easy,” whispered Elizabeth, “Let’s just start with our shoes.”  
Jack nodded as he leaned down, fumbling with the buckles on Elizabeth’s heels, but it wasn’t long before he had them both undone. Elizabeth slowly stepped out of them and Jack leaned down to kiss her, adjusting himself to her now lower height.   
“Can I be honest with you about something?” asked Jack quietly.  
“Of course,” said Elizabeth, “We’re husband and wife now. We shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.”  
“I want to see you in your wedding gown for as long as possible,” admitted Jack, “Though I’m currently in a quandary as seeing you in that dress is also turning me on right now.”  
Elizabeth snickered. Clearly, Jack was going to ease the pressure using jokes, “Well you always look handsome in your uniform,” she smiled rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She gradually removed her hair clips one by one until there was one left, “Darling, would you take out the last clip for me?”   
Jack grinned and lightly pulled the last clip out of her hair, her long, beautiful, brown locks falling past her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair, “You really do make a beautiful bride, Lizzie.”  
Elizabeth trembled at what Jack said. He had never called her by that name before, but somehow, at this moment, she loved it more than ever, “And you’re the most handsome Mountie in all of Canada.”  
“Oh come on, not all of Canada, just all of Hope Valley,” he stated confidently.  
Elizabeth giggled, “I wouldn’t use that example. You’re one of the only Mounties in Hope Valley.”   
Jack unbuttoned his jacket and hung it neatly in the closet, as he didn’t want to wrinkle it. He stepped out of his boots and now he was closer to Elizabeth’s height, though there was still a noticeable difference. He gazed into Elizabeth’s eyes and said, “Turn around.” Elizabeth was hesitant, but soon her natural instincts took over and she turned around for Jack. She moved her hair out of the way and he slowly unzipped her dress. Elizabeth took a deep breath and covered her eyes, “What’s wrong Elizabeth?”  
“Just…this is really it. We’re about to…you know?” said Elizabeth worriedly, “You’re going to see me…for the first time.”  
Jack stayed in place as Elizabeth took several deep breaths, “Whenever you’re ready Lizzie. Take as long as you need.”  
Elizabeth let out a nervous breath and said, “Okay, I’m ready.”  
Jack nodded and helped her out of her gown, carefully laying it over the chair in the room. Elizabeth slipped into her dressing room and removed her corset and stockings. She could hear Jack removing his shirt on the other side. Elizabeth put her robe on before she went into the bedroom again. Jack was now sitting on the edge of the bed clad in nothing but his trousers and an undershirt. Elizabeth anxiously cleared her throat causing Jack to look up at her, “Well, here we go,” she said as she pulled off her robe. Jack’s breath caught in his throat and Elizabeth stood there tensely for a few moments before she said, “Jack, please say something.”  
“You…” Jack knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the words to say it, “You are…so beautiful,” he said with a few tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe Elizabeth Thatcher, now Elizabeth Thornton, was his wife.  
Elizabeth couldn’t help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks. She had waited so long for this moment, ever since Jack had gotten down on one knee outside of the church. She knew what Jack was thinking at the moment: they had always been in sync like that ever since he rode into Coal Valley. She sauntered over to him and started rubbing his toned arms, giving him goose bumps. The couple went back to their fervent kissing and all of Elizabeth’s doubts vanished. She was ready to finally be with her best friend, her husband, her soul mate, her forever. She knew deep down it would be okay because they were meant to be together. Her hands drifted towards his belt and she unbuckled it. Jack stood and let his pants fall to the floor. The newlyweds then fell against the bed and kissed each other with a desire to show how much they loved each other.   
“I love you Elizabeth. So much,” whispered Jack as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Elizabeth shuddered as he did so, as his kissing was driving her insane.  
“Jack,” Elizabeth moaned his name, “Jack, please?” she pleaded.   
Jack immediately stopped his work and looked into her eyes, “What? Am I hurting you?” he asked.  
Elizabeth quickly shook her head and said, “No, no. Quite the opposite actually.”  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief and then said, “But please tell me if I’m doing anything to hurt you, okay?” he asked.  
“Okay,” Elizabeth answered softly. They began to kiss again and Elizabeth yanked off Jack’s undershirt, gasping in astonishment once she got a good look at his toned muscles, “You work out a lot don’t you?” she groaned.  
“Well, Mounties always have to stay in shape,” he said.   
“Well, then you have been performing your duty well, Constable Thornton,” smirked Elizabeth.   
“It’s just Jack to you,” he said as he ran his hand over her stomach in soothing circles. He kissed her a few moments longer before he asked, “Are you ready for…you know.” Elizabeth nodded eagerly and they finished undressing each other. Jack stroked her face lovingly and said, “Please let me know if I’m hurting you, okay.”  
Elizabeth nodded slowly, “Okay,” she whispered. Of course, it did feel uncomfortable and awkward for the both of them at first, given the fact that it was both of their first times. Eventually they both adjusted to each other and just laughed off their insecurities. Elizabeth now understood what made marriage so special: as close as she had been to Jack while they were courting and while they were engaged, she had never felt closer to him in her life before now. Once they were finished, Jack rolled over to the other side of the bed and took a long, satisfied breath. He chuckled lightly before he said, “So…”  
Elizabeth grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles on top of it with her thumb, “You don’t have to say anything honey.”  
“Was it…?” stuttered Jack, “Was it alright for you?”  
“It was a bit painful at first, but I suppose it’s something you have to get used to overtime,” she answered honestly.   
Jack rolled over and stroked her arm. He smiled at her and said, “Well, we have the rest of our lives, my sweet Elizabeth.”  
Elizabeth kissed Jack and said, “I love you Jack Thornton. So much.”  
Jack kissed her back, “I love you too Elizabeth Thornton. Until death do us part.”


End file.
